Jimmy Neutron Song Parodies by an insane 18yearold
by samuraistar
Summary: This is what happens when samuraistar watches too much JN and listens to too much music, and reads ReddistheRose's fics! I love you, RR! Updated: 2 a.m. Breathe parody from Anna Nalik, yo!
1. Hollaback Earth:All the Kids

Don't worry, those who are actually reading me: My other JN story's almost done. I just HAD to do this! 

I wholeheartedly dedicate this fic to **ReddistheRose**, who inspired me to write these and any other parodies for Jimmy Neutron I come up with! RR, this song's for YOU! (Throws you roses)

**Song 1: Hollaback, Earth (parody of "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani)**  
Uh-huh, this is my planet.  
All Earth kids, stomp your feet like that.

Few times I've been around in space,  
so you're gonna get it right in your face  
'cause you get your hollaback, Earth!  
You get your hollaback, Earth!  
(repeat)

Ooh, this is my home. This is my home.  
(repeat 3x)

I heard that you were plotting  
and you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you laughing like that  
gettin' everybody fired up

So we're going to attack,  
I'm leading the pack  
of carbon-based kids,  
and we'll take you out!  
That's right, put your lasers down  
gettin' everybody fired up

Few times I've been around in space  
so you're gonna get it right in your face  
'cause you get your hollaback, Earth!  
You get your hollaback, Earth!  
(repeat)

Ooh, this is my home. This is my home.  
Ooh, this is my home. This is my home.  
Ooh, this is my home. This is my home.  
Ooh, this is my home. This is my home.

So that's right, scum  
meet me down on Mars  
'cause the kids of Earth will make you see stars!  
Both of us wanna be the winner,  
but there will only be us.

So we're gonna fight,  
gonna give it our all,  
gonna make you fall,  
gonna sock it to you!  
That's right, now the Earth kids win.  
Everybody back on the bus.

(repeat chorus)

Junk Man, let me say:  
Your ship is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
Finbar, you're bananas!  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
Goobot, your ship is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
These villains are bananas!  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Few times I've been around in space,  
so you're gonna get it right in your face!  
'Cause you get your hollaback, Earth!  
You get your hollaback, Earth!  
(repeat)

Ooh, this is my home! This is my home!  
(repeat until fade)

Well, how about that? You like? I can't hold a candle to the mistress mentioned above, but I thought it was pretty cute!


	2. Nanny Theme:Cindy

For those of you who watch it, this is a parody of the theme song from "The Nanny." My 12-year-old sister is **obsessed** with The Nanny. All of a sudden, it's her favorite series in the universe. I like it, too, but not as much as her. Anyway, I figure the only way for anyone to understand where I'm coming from might want to read the real theme words first, then the parody. Nanny fans, this is for y'all!

**The Nanny: Original Theme**  
She was working in a bridal shop in Flushing, Queens  
'til her boyfriend kicked her out in one of those crushing scenes.  
What was she to do?  
Where was she to go?  
She-was-out-on her fanny.  
So over the bridge from Flushing to the Sheffield's door.  
She was there to sell make-up, but the father saw more.  
She had style!  
She had flare!  
She was **there!**  
That's-how-she-became  
the Nanny!  
Who would have guessed that the girl we described  
was just exactly what the doctor prescribed?  
Now the father finds her beguiling  
Watch out, C.C.!  
And the kids are actually smiling  
such _jois de vivre!_  
She's the lady in red when everybody else is wearing tan!  
The flashy girl from Flushing,  
the nanny named Fran!

Now, the parody!

**Cindy Vortex: Parody of "The Nanny" theme song**  
Cindy Vortex was once the smartest kid in school  
'til Jimmy Neutron came along and made her look a fool.  
She knew what to do  
she knew where to go  
she-would-go-beat-up Jimmy!  
So across the street from Cindy's to the Neutron's door  
She fought with him for years, but Jimmy saw more.  
She had style!  
She had flare!  
She was _there!_  
That's-how-they-became  
enemies!  
Who would have guessed that the girl we described  
was just exactly what the doctor prescribed?  
Now Jimmy finds her beguiling  
Watch out, Bet-_ty_!  
And their friends are actually smiling,  
such _jois de vivre!_  
She's the girl in capris when everybody else is wearing pants!  
The flashy girl from Retro,  
Cindy Vortex!

Well? Comments? Fran fans? Anyone?


	3. Listen to your Dog:Goddard

Woo-hoo! Another parody installment! This one's not quite as funny and/or exciting as the other two, but I thought it was cute, so I had to put it in. Enjoy and review!

**Listen To Your Dog: Parody of "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette** (not the remix; I don't like the remix.)  
I know you're somewhere in the top of your class  
You get excited when you have a brain blast  
But when the chips are down, and luck's running out,  
your little metal puppy helps you out

Listen to your dog  
And your options you'll view  
Listen to your dog  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know how he'll do it,  
but I know he'll try.  
Listen to your dog  
beforeanybody dies!

When your inventions get you into a rut,  
you know that you can always count on your mutt  
He's got all sorts of weapons he's never used  
so-don't-mess-with-him-or-he'll...leave a bruise!

Listen to your dog  
And your options you'll view  
Listen to your dog  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know how he'll do it,  
but I know he'll try.  
Listen to your dog  
before anybody dies!

**Author's Review:**  
Like I said, it's not one of my more "tee-hee, how cute!" parodies, but I liked it. I'm not sure if there was more to the original song or not, but that's pretty much all I've got for this one. Wait 'till you read the NEXT one! IT'S AWESOME!


	4. ComeBacktoRetroville:Cindy

Before we get into the song, I have a few notes: First of all, I KNOW THAT RETROVILLE IS NOT A STATE. I just put it this way because it was (I thought) funny and it fit better. The "guy named Bryan" is an agent similar to Corky, but for different TV stuff. The "smartest girl number 4" line is for "Fourth smartest Girl in the World," which, in my fictional world, is a pretty high honor. So they took her up to Washington state to show America this really smart girl (and _don't ask why her parents didn't go._ The people that gave her the "Brainy Award" went with her, so she wasn't alone, okay?). I realize I might be going off on the syllabic pattern here, but this is the best way I could get it, so I ask only that y'all not be picky and just enjoy and review it (and guess whose POV this is!).

**Washington(Come Back To Retroville): Parody of Ohio(Come Back To Texas)**  
She got a "Brainy Award"  
for "smartest girl number 4"  
Then she went up to Cheyenne  
with some guy named Bryan--  
she was right out the door!

And then we saw her on TV  
Right there, I thought I could see  
a tear in her green eyes,  
and I realized--  
could she be missing me?

So when you're done doing whatever,  
and when you're through punching whoever,  
you know that down in my lab,  
I'll be right here waiting for you!

Come back to Retroville!  
It's just not the same since you went away.  
Before you ditch your hometown,  
and forget all about the Retro state,  
there's a seat for you at the Candy Bar,  
and on "Bat Outta Heck" today.  
Besides, the sugary drinks suck north of here, anyway!

She had beauty and hate  
She used it on me as bait  
But then her love for science  
landed her a press conference  
up in Washington State.

I've got to get Cindy home!  
'Cause she's left me all alone  
Gotta get Libby's cell phone,  
tell her "Cindy, please come home  
back in Retroville gates!"

And when you're done doing whatever  
And when you're through punching whoever,  
Come back quick, 'cause Sheen's driving me  
crazy with Ultra Lord!

Come back to Retroville!  
It's just not the same since you went away.  
I bet they missed your exit  
and drove right through the Retro state  
There's a seat for you at the Candy Bar  
and on "Bat Outta Heck" today.  
Besides, the sugary drinks suck north of here, anyway!

Lindbergh School wants you back

Jimmy Neutron wants you back

Graystar wants you back

and _your parents_ want you back!

Miss Fowl wants you back

And Libby wants you back

With Principal Willoughby's permission,  
gonna take out a petition,  
and the whole town's gonna sign!

(country tempo)  
Come back to Retroville!  
It's just not the same since you went away.  
Before you ditch your hometown  
and forget all about the Retro state,  
There's a seat for you at the Candy Bar  
And on "Bat Outta Heck" today...  
(back to Rock!)

Come Back to Retroville!  
It's just not the same since you went away.  
Before you ditch your hometown  
and forget all about the Retro state,  
There's a seat for you at the Candy Bar  
and on "Bat Outta Heck" today.

Besides, the sugary drinks suck north of here, anyway!

Besides, the sugary drinks suck north of here, anyway!

Besides, the sugary drinks suck north of here, anyway!

Yeah!

**Author's Review:**  
I came up with this song Saturday night, and I got so excited about it, I couldn't wait to post it! That song by Bowling For Soup is one of their funnest (yes, _funnest_) songs I've ever heard! I love it, and I hope you guys like the parody! If y'all want a better explanation than above, here's what I can muster: (cracks knuckles)

Cindy's scientific intellect was noticed by some people who are from some organization that gives prestigious awards for really smart people, and they gave her one for "World's Smartest Girl No. 4" in History. Then they take her up to Washington for a press conference so they can show America the next child in history or something like that. Her agent's name was Bryan. She enjoys the attention, but misses her humble hometown as much as her hometown misses her. The song is from (duh!) Jimmy's POV, and exemplifies how he's dealing with her absence (sort of), and he wants her to come home, as does everyone else.

What do y'all think? Good? Bad? Cute? Funny? Stupid? What?


	5. Retroland: Retroland

Well...It's not a Sheen song, (I'm still trying to come up with a song to do. I'll take suggestions!) but I just had to put this one up! When inspiration strikes, it must be obeyed.Plus, it sounded fun enough to be parodized! (If that's even a word.) Enjoy and review!

**Retroland: Parody of "Holiday" by Green Day**  
There's a phantom after dark  
runnin' 'round like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame—the ones he ate without a name

And he's haunting Retroland  
Hobbles on an old salami leg (Hey!)  
Don't beg—just panic and run for your life!

I beg to differ from the superstitious minds  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
at Retroland!

So, the phantom stuff aside,  
everybody comes here all the time (Hey!)  
and time is almost always on our side

Can I get another amen? (AMEN!)  
Nick is on "Bat Outta Heck" again  
And then the cotton candy's free again!

I beg to differ from the superstitious minds  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
at Retroland!

(instrumental break)

_(Spoken): The representative from Lindbergh Elementary has the floor_

Let's break out the Purple Flurp, Sam!  
After-bash at the CAN-DY BAR!  
Gorging out on the candy and ice cream  
then throwing up in Jimmy's HO-VER CAR!

Graystar gives a live, free concert  
Hitch a ride on the PEN-DU-LUM!  
Go touch a llama, spare the drama  
of how you've just met UL-TRA LORD!

Let's go  
Let's go and do it all again!

I beg to differ from the superstitious minds  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives...

I beg to differ from the superstitious minds  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives...

This is our lives at Retroland!

**Author's Review:**  
I totally love this one! This is one of my better ones ("Listen To Your Dog" wasn't so exciting, I'm sorry to say).But, hey!Was that a fun parody, or what:D LEMME HEAR IT!


	6. Meltyface:Libby

Okay: I still haven't come up with a Sheen song yet, but I was inspired by **Karen Carpenter** (if you don't know who she is, YOU SHOULD!) to write this tragic song fic about Libby, and how she handles Sheen's death. :'( Sad, yes, but they can't all be happy! (Points accusingly) **ReddistheRose** is the one who wrote the one about Jimmy grown and out of the house, and Judy being all sad about it! (LOL! Just kidding, RR!) I'm not the only one here! Irk...Anyway, the only way you'd really understand this fic is if you listen to the original song. It's a tearjerker, I tell you. I have the song on the Carpenters album "Love Songs," or you can go online and try to find it. Justremember: It's called **Solitaire**.Get a tissue and enjoy and review. (You'll also only get this if you've seen "Love Potion 976-J," which I assume most of you have.)

**Meltyface: Parody of "Solitaire" by Karen Carpenter**  
There was a girl  
a lovely girl  
who lost her love  
when his life slipped away.

His heart held on,  
but now he's gone.  
And by his side  
she always vowed to stay.

Chorus: And Meltyface is all she has of him,  
and every road that takes her back to him.  
And by herself, it's easy to pretend  
she'll never love again.

And keeping to herself, she plays their game.  
Without his love, it always ends the same.  
While life goes on around in hurried pace,  
she's holding Meltyface.

Her eyes, adored,  
hold joy no more.  
While Cindy, help-  
less, sees her by his grave.

There was a girl  
a lonely girl  
who, with her toy,  
mourns for the love he gave.

And Meltyface is all she has of him,  
and every road that takes her back to him.  
And by herself, it's easy to pretend  
she'll never love again.

And keeping to herself, she plays their game.  
Without his love, it always ends the same.  
While life goes on around in hurried pace,  
she's holding Meltyface.

And Meltyface is all she has of him,  
and every road that takes her back to him.  
While life goes on around in hurried pace,  
She's holding Meltyface.

**Author's Review:**  
(Blows nose) That is so SAD! But I loved that song so much, the artist within just sprang out and possessed me! I can't help it! Did y'all like it? I'll try to write some less depressing ones in the future, but hey: Whatever the Artist Within (AW) wills, I post. ;) Review, please! And have a tissue... :'(


	7. Holograph:Jimmy

(Finally! I wrote one about Jimmy! It's about the others a little too, but mostly Jimmy and his reminiscing.) Okay; here's one that more of us know. This song is one of my FAVORITE SONGS IN THE UNIVERSE. It's beautiful, it's emotional, and it's kind of sad. When I wrote this parody, therefore, I decided to make it not sad. It might be one of the best I've written, but I don't know. See the **Story** I wrote below and enjoy. (One more note: I listened to the real song and sang the parody along with it, and I've got the whole thing down as far as fit goes, I promise!)

**Holograph: Parody of "Photograph" by Nickelback**  
Look at this holograph  
Every time I do, it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And why's a monkey on Carl's head?

And this is where I grew up.  
I think my parents must've fixed it up.  
But my lab I couldn't go without.  
I took it with me when I moved out.

And this is where I went to school,  
where Cindy and I made each other fools.  
Somehow, I think Ms. Fowl always knew  
that we'd end up together all too soon.

It's been a couple years since she died,  
the greatest teacher in all our eyes.  
Principal Willoughby is still alive.  
We must've seen him half a dozen times!

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, Goddard, I...

(Chorus): Every memory of flying into deep space,  
and every single time that Cindy slapped me in my face  
was hard to say it,  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of beating up the bad guys,  
a time my only thought was saving other people's lives  
was hard to say it,  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, goodbye

We used to gather at the Candy Bar,  
have misadventures in my hovercar  
Now Goddard and I still look at the stars  
Libby and Sheen go walking through the park!

Cin's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
We have been married a while since then  
Haven't seen Betty since who knows when:)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, Goddard, I...

Every memory of flying into deep space,  
and every single time that Cindy slapped me in my face,  
was hard to say it  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of beating up the bad guys,  
a time my only thought was saving other people's lives  
was hard to say it,  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, Goodbye

I missed this town  
I can't believe it  
We're gonna stay  
Too hard to leave

We're gonna relive those days  
because we've got a baby on the way :)

Every memory of flying into deep space,  
and every single time that Cindy slapped me in my face  
was hard to say it,  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of beating up the bad guys,  
a time my only thought was saving other people's lives  
was hard to say it,  
had to say it:  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Look at this holograph  
Every time I do, it makes me laugh  
Every time I do, it makes me...

**Author's Review:**  
As promised, here's the small story that goes with the song.  
**Story:** Jimmy and his friends graduated and left for college. Using some scientific gizmo, Jimmy took all the stuff in his lab with him. He and Cindy made sure they went to the same college together, returning home with their friends for holidays and two major events: Jimmy and Cindy's wedding and Ms. Fowl's funeral (Hey; we're all gonna go someday). Jimmy looks at everything around him and sees that nothing has changed in the four long years they were gone, with the exception of his parents renovating the house. By the second verse, Jimmy and everyone are done with college and have come home. Jimmy and Cindy, married by now, get a house in the neighborhood somewhere, and Goddard is still in peak condition because of those tune-ups Jimmy puts him through. Libby and Sheen (I guess) are also married around this time. The lyrics in the bridge of the song, **"I missed this town. I can't believe it"** and so on, are basically Jimmy and his friends saying that they'll always live in their hometown. It was **"too hard to leave."** And obviously, Jimmy and Cindy are having a baby! So of course they're going to raise him/her in their roots! ;) The chorus pretty much says that when they all left for college, it was hard for them to say goodbye to their hometown and their childhood, but they had to. However, they're going to just start the next phase of their lives where they were born and bred. And if I know Jimmy, Cindy, and their friends, they'll have _plenty_ of other screwy adventures! XD LOL!

So did y'all like that song? How about the story? Do y'all like the story? Both? Neither? PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL! (Maybe I should make that story a fic:D)


	8. SaidandDone:Jimmy&Cindy

And now, (fanfare) another old song that no one except me knows! This is from ABBA, who you should also have heard of. The song is called "When All Is Said And Done," and even if you don't know it, I think you'll at least enjoy it.

Perspective-wise, this is pretty much both of them together, with some of just Jimmy (very little). Please read, review, and enjoy.

**When All is Said and Done: Parody of the original from ABBA**

Almost done  
One more test,  
and then we're good to go.

Not gone yet,  
stuff to say,  
and parties still to throw.

Birds-a feather, you and me  
we fly above the clouds  
When our school's all over  
and our adventures are done  
You and I will still be here  
when all is said and done

In our lives  
we've gone through  
some strange and zany things  
At our throats,  
but dignified  
and not too young to sing

Playing in the science lab  
and touching all my stuff  
I admit I loved you,  
even when I cried "enough"  
Neither you nor I'm to blame  
when all is said and done

(instrumental break)

It's so strange  
When I'm down,  
you lift me off the floor,  
stand me up,  
dust me off,  
then kick me down some more.

Despite all our malice, I  
can't help but love you so!  
With you, I'll spend all my life,  
for your love and the fun!  
You know you're the one I love  
when all is said and done!

With you, I'll spend all my life,  
for your love and the fun!  
You know you're the one I love  
When All is Said and Done!

**Author's Review:**  
No one here except me probably knows this song; it's kind of on the outskirts of ABBA's hits. I love it so much, though! If anyone does know this song, tell me. I don't want to be the only ABBA fan here! L8R!


	9. HeadOverHeels:Cindy

This one is also a very obscure ABBA hit. But I had to do it! It's so wonderful!

This, by the way, is from Libby's perspective; she's speculating Cindy's feelings about Jimmy (both evil and benign).

**Head Over Heels: Parody of the original from ABBA**  
I have a very good friend  
who always will be there 'till the very end.  
And she can whip any guy  
with just an evil look at him with her eye.

She'll kick your butt everywhere  
stealing your air  
She's a vicious lady

(Chorus): But when it comes to Jimmy Neutron,  
she keeps falling Head Over Heels  
clearing her way  
Trying for his attention every day  
She's a girl with a taste for his world

If they crash on a world together,  
she'll be crashing head over heels  
slapping his face  
Love him or leave him  
Get it over with!  
She's insane when she hears Jimmy's name

(2nd verse!) Her mom is one I admire  
She listens to her, but it makes her so tired  
When Cindy says he should die,  
her mother pets her head and then rolls her eyes.

Her dad says, "Give Jim a break.  
Someday, you'll wake  
up and smell the roses."

Well, there she goes again with Jimmy Neutron,  
falling Head Over Heels!  
clearing her way  
Trying for his attention every day  
She's a girl with a taste for his world

If they crash on a world together,  
she'll be crashing Head Over Heels  
slapping his face  
Love him or leave him  
Get it over with!  
She's insane when she hears Jimmy's name

(instrumental break)

She'll kick your butt everywhere  
stealing your air  
She's a vicious lady

But when it comes to Jimmy Neutron,  
she keeps falling Head Over Heels  
clearing her way  
Trying for his attention every day  
She's a girl with a taste for his world

If they crash on a world together,  
she'll be crashing Head Over Heels  
slapping his face  
Love him or leave him  
Get it over with!  
She's insane when she hears Jimmy's name

And not another boy in town can make her feel

The way that she feels!

There she goes  
Head Over Heels

**Author's Review:**  
Wasn't that cute, despite the fact that nobody knows that song:D


	10. My Boy Genius:Cindy

>. ! I tell you what: I had the HARDEST time trying to do this one! Probably because I haven't heard this song that many times, but my I.A. (Inner Artist) took over again! It's her fault! _I regret nothing!_ Okay. Anyway, I hope I've got the fit right for this song, but if I missed something, PLEASE tell me, 'kay? Enjoy!

**My Boy Genius: Parody of Kelly Clarkson's "Because Of You"**

Dear blue-eyed boy,  
I hated you and scorned you,  
but it was all a fake,  
'cause I was too proud to say it.

Tried not to break,  
but when I did,  
I fell so hard  
I've learned to trust you  
So I can tell you from my heart:

(Chorus): My boy genius  
For you, I'll gladly stray from the sidewalk

My boy genius  
I always know that with you, I will not get hurt

My boy genius  
It isn't hard for me to be my own true self to everyone around me

My boy genius  
I'm not afraid :)

We're lost in space,  
and it's not too long before you bring me back  
I freely cry,  
because I've found my safety in your arms  
It only takes  
your smile, your laugh to bring me back to life  
My heart can't possibly break  
when you've been keeping it whole to start with

My boy genius  
For you, I'll gladly stray from the sidewalk

My boy genius  
I always know that with you, I will not get hurt

My boy genius  
It isn't hard for me to be my own true self to everyone around me

My boy genius  
I'm not afraid

Recall that night  
I heard you cry in the Yolkian cell  
We're still so young,  
but we've both known you can always lean on me.

You've always thought of everyone else,  
ignored your own pain  
And now I dream in the middle of the night  
for my genius love

My boy genius  
For you, I'll gladly stray from the sidewalk

My boy genius  
I always know that with you, I will not get hurt

My boy genius  
I've tried my hardest to come and explain this thing

My boy genius  
You show me to love and let someone else in

My boy genius  
Because you're in my life, it's never empty

My boy genius  
I'm not afraid

My boy genius  
My boy genius

**Author's Review:**

If you don't know whose perspective this is, you are **no** J/C fan! LOL! Just kidding! The hardest thing about doing this was the title. I was stuck between "My Boy Genius," "When I'm With You," and the original "Because of You." It was a hard decision, but I've made it, and I think it fits quite nicely:) What do y'all think? Did I get the flow right? Not? What? Let me know! L8R!


	11. Scientific:Cindy

I'm back, y'all! Once again, I am outdone by the omniscient mistress, **ReddistheRose**, but I'll try to live up to her all-knowing criteria.

This one has a shorter "behind story-type thing:" This is Cindy contemplating Jimmy's overpowering intellect not toward her, but everyone else at school. She understands him, but he's leaving their classmates in the dark with his intellectual math and science and whatnot. This song brings it to light. Enjoy!

**Scientific: Parody of "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne**

What you–calctulatin' for?  
Shut up! We've heard it all before  
And if you would quit your lecturing,  
you will see

I like you the way you are  
when we're in your hovercar  
and we're talking science one-on-one, but you become a

whole something else 'round everyone else  
You're breaking their heads, you're making no sense  
Though science is cool, you sound like a fool to me

Jimmy,  
Why'd you have to go and make things so scientific?  
I see the way you're  
writing on the chalkboard all your advanced arithmetic  
It goes like this, you–  
You add, you subtract, you divide, and the rest of them die  
and I know you're trying  
way too hard to make the other students just as smart as you are  
No, no, no

You come to school unannounced  
saying words I can't pronounce  
To you, your lab's where it's at, no lie, you're making my  
head crack with your molecules  
I already know the rules  
You know to me you are number one, but you become a

whole something else 'round everyone else  
You're breaking their heads, you're making no sense  
Though science is cool, you sound like a fool to me

Jimmy,  
Why'd you have to go and make things so scientific?  
I see the way you're  
writing on the chalkboard all your advanced arithmetic  
It goes like this, you–  
You add, you subtract, you divide, and the rest of them die  
And I know you're trying  
way too hard to make the other students just as smart as you are  
No, no, no

What you calculating for?  
Shut up! We've heard it all before  
And if you would quit your lecturing,  
You will see a

whole something else 'round everyone else  
You're breaking their heads, you're making no sense  
Though science is cool, you sound like a fool to me

Jimmy!  
Why'd you have to go and make things so scientific?  
I see the way you're  
writing on the chalkboard all your advanced arithmetic  
It goes like this, you–  
You add, you subtract, you divide, and the rest of them die,  
And I know you're trying  
way too hard to make the other students just as smart as you are

No, no  
Why'd you have to go and make things so scientific?  
I see the way you're  
writing on the chalkboard all your advanced arithmetic  
It goes like this, you–  
You add, you subtract, you divide, and the rest of them die,  
And I know you're trying  
way too hard to make the other students just as smart as you are

No, no, no...

**Author's Review:**

Everything I wanted to say is pretty much at the top. I'm starting to see a difference in technique between me and RR (see above): She takes a song and just uses the tune. Her parodies usually have nothing to do with what happens in the original work. I, on the other hand, take the theme of some songs and manipulate them to fit Jimmy Neutron. I'd like to be able to do more like RR's, but I did do _one_ like her! My "Retroland" Green Day parody was her technique, sort of. I'm glad that she likes my stuff, though! I know I love _hers!_ (Kiss up.) No, I'm not! Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let y'all review. L8R!


	12. HowCanIKeepFromThinking:Jimmy

Now we're gonna get cultural! I realize (again) that some of y'all might not know this song, but I hope most of you do! (Anyone who does, tell me so I won't feel alone.) Enjoy!

This is Jimmy's perspective about his life in general (sort of).

**How Can I Keep from Thinking: Parody of "How Can I Keep from Singing," an Irish traditional**

My life goes on in endless thought  
and experimentation  
But if a test I run goes wrong,  
it's cause for lamentation.

(Chorus): When villains come to strike me down,  
while villain songs they're singing,  
when inventions go tearing through the town,  
How Can I Keep from Thinking?

Cindy Vortex is my rival,  
and yet I love her spirit.  
Her heart of gold is pure and full,  
but there are times I fear it!

(Chorus): When she and I start another fight,  
her angel voice is screaming,  
she fills my thoughts through every night.  
How Can I Keep from Thinking?

When Carl and Sheen fall in my lab,  
and my alarm is ringing,  
and those two need my help in math,  
how can I keep from thinking?

(Chorus): When life is good, and Goddard's safe,  
and with his bark, is speaking,  
when endless nights bring endless days,  
How Can I Keep from Thinking?

**Author's Review:**

This one was kinda short, but I liked it anyway. My favorite line was "when endless nights bring endless days." And I loved the verse about Cindy! Funness! And I forgot to mention: My favorite line from the Kelly Clarkson parody was: "For you, I'll gladly stray from the sidewalk!" :) I love that one! What do y'all think?


	13. You'reMine:Jimmy

YAY! I'M OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK! (Confetti!)

Okay, I hope y'all love this song! Actually, I just hope you know the song I did this of! Enjoy!

**You're Mine: Parody of With You by Jessica Simpson**

The real me is a Retro girl  
with her capris on and a halter top  
I love to save the world  
Once, I was Special Girl

The real me will invade your lab,  
touch all your inventions, and save your dog  
But lately, it's been boring  
'cause now it's a different story

I've been thinking about you  
And I think I'm in love with you  
Will you come and let me say...

(Chorus): That you're mine  
I can get in your face  
I can say any small insult  
I know you'll lift me up as high as outer space

With just a little make-up on,  
I feel and look so beautiful.  
Jimmy, you are the one.  
Let me say you're mine.

You're mine

You're mine

Oh, oh-oh, Oh

Oh, oh-oh, Oh

Compete with me every day  
And like that, you steal my heart away  
It's like a true love thing,  
but in the strangest way.

Equal academically  
No one as smart as you and me.  
I hear impending doom,  
With your big brain, you save my day.

Well, I'm still thinking about you  
And you have said you love me, too  
Now you'll finally let me say...

That you're mine!  
I can get in your face  
I can say any small insult  
I know you'll lift me up as high as outer space

With just a little make-up on,  
I feel and look so beautiful  
Jimmy, you are the one  
Let me say you're mine.

Try and beat me

You defeat me

Like nobody else

I'm free to be myself!

You're mine!

You're mine!  
I can get in your face  
I can say any small insult  
I know you'll lift me up as high as outer space

With just a little make-up on,  
I feel and look so beautiful  
Jimmy, you are the one.  
Let me say you're mine.

**Author's Review:**

Well, I don't think I need to explain whose perspective _this_ is! Did y'all like that? Show of hands! First hand up gets a lollipop!


	14. Hey,Bighead:Betty

Well: I'll bet none of y'all were expecting _this_ person's perspective, were ya! This song is her observations of Jimmy and Cindy, and why they're always acting this stupid around each other.

**Hey, Big-head: Parody of "Hey, Baby" by No Doubt**

_Hey, Betty_

_Hey, Betty_

_Hey!_

_My name's_

_Betty_

_Hey, Betty_

_Hey, Betty _

_Hey!_

_My name is Betty_

I'm the little girl that hangs with my friends  
at the Candy Bar when the meeting ends  
Sitting at the counter, looking kinda nice,  
With the pink dress and the pretty eyes

Unseen,  
I spy  
on them out the corner of my eye.  
Cindy picks a brand new fight with Jim  
with the green eyes and the ponytail

I'm just sipping on Purple Lite,  
watching him and her start another fight.  
I look up and Sam, and he shakes his head,  
saying "What can you do, yeah?"

All she says is:  
Hey, Big-head  
Hey, Big-head  
Hey!  
Neutron! Neutron!  
Hey, Big-head  
Hey, Big-head  
Hey!  
Then Jimmy shoots back:

Hey, blondie  
Hey, blondie,  
Hey!  
Vortex! Vortex!  
Hey, blondie,  
Hey, blondie,  
Hey!  
And they're gone in the blink of an eye.

I'm the one who watches their  
relationship, like truth or dare  
I'm not jealous, just interested  
in why they are like this

They've been doing this since we were ten.  
She walks in the door, there they go again!  
All she ever does is challenge him,  
but the boy really likes it!

All she says is:  
Hey, big-head  
Hey, big-head  
Hey!  
Neutron! Neutron!  
Hey, big-head  
Hey, big-head  
Hey!  
Then Jimmy shoots back:

Hey, blondie  
Hey, blondie  
Hey!  
Vortex! Vortex!  
Hey, blondie  
Hey, blondie  
Hey!  
And they're gone in the blink of an eye.

I'm just sipping on Purple Lite,  
watching him and her start another fight.  
I look up at Sam, and he shakes his head,  
saying "What can you do, yeah?"

(Repeat chorus 2x)

**Author's Review:**

Sorry, but I didn't feel like retyping the chorus this time. At any rate, you get the idea. How did y'all like that? I realize that maybe half of you are all Betty Bashers (XD!), but look at it objectively, like I do! (Usually...)


	15. LetMeBackInMyLab:Jimmy and his Lab

LOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAME UP WITH THIS! I must've been extremely bored or something.

Anyway, this is the scoop: Jimmy put extra security measures on his lab to keep two certain she-witches out. Unfortunately, now it won't even let HIM in! This song is his lament. Enjoy. (And RR, I know I suggested you do this song, but this just suddenly came to me...but you can still do it if you want...I'll shut up now).

**Let Me Back In My Lab: Parody of "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, y'all!**

Couldn't believe it when you didn't let me in today  
I did a voice command, I even scanned my DNA  
You didn't do nothing, but you told me to my face that you had  
gone on lockdown.

I could not fathom what I'd ever be without you, Vox  
Created you when you were just some old computer parts  
How would I know you  
would betray me  
and lock me out, along with  
everyone else?

The thing that bugs me: When I heightened your security,  
I did it just to keep you safe from Cindy and Libby.  
I guess this time, I was outsmarted by technology  
Compu–ter baby,

(Chorus): When you locked up and rejected me,  
it was so hard to believe!  
Let me in, computer baby  
Let me back in my lab.

Where else am I gonna run when-the-times get rough?  
Where am I gonna invent stuff til-the-sun comes up?  
What's gonna take your place? 'Cause there ain't nothing else  
Computer baby,  
Let me back in my lab.

I can't sleep at night  
'cause you won't let me in  
Mariah Carey's on the radio, singing to me  
_(I can make it through the rain...)  
_Wait a minute! This is too deep  
I gotta go to sleep, and so I  
turn it off, try to catch some Z's,  
and then I hear Goddard whine.

I only think of you  
and those Nanobots.  
Oh, the havoc they'd wreak!  
Oh, the trouble they'd cause!

But when it comes right down to it,  
Bottom line, final page,  
I'm gonna-figure out just where the heck I went wrong with it  
Then I'll fix you, because  
I really need to get in there  
Please, Vox!

When you locked up and rejected me,  
it was so hard to believe!  
Let me in, computer baby  
Let me back in my lab.

Where else am I gonna run when-the-times get rough?  
Where am I gonna invent stuff til-the-sun comes up?  
What's gonna take your place? 'Cause there ain't nothing else  
Computer baby,  
Let me back in my lab now!

When you locked up and rejected me,  
_it was so hard to believe!  
__Let me in, computer baby  
__Let me back in my lab! _

_Where am I gonna run when the times get rough?  
__Where will I invent til the sun comes up?  
__What's gonna take your place? 'Cause there ain't nothing else  
__Computer baby  
__Let Me Back In My Lab!  
_(Hold note til fade...)

**Author's Review:**

Well, how did you like that? I thought it was cute. In the second stanza of the second verse, I had a bit of a time trying to get it to fit in the flow, but I think (hope) I got it right. What do y'all think?


	16. Don't Think:2am:Cindy

FINALLY! I came up with another one! I think I've pretty much got this one down, but critique is welcome (just no flames, please. Flames hurt). Anyway, enjoy this song!

In a nutshell, Cindy's parents have an argument and Cindy runs to Jimmy for shelter. He not only comes through for her, but gives her some pretty useful advice, which is the title of the song. Oh, and her parents patch it up in the end and everybody ends up happy. (I can't believe I managed to parodize this!)

**Don'tThink(2 a.m.): Parody of Breathe(2 a.m.)by Anna Nalik**

2 a.m., and I'm calling him late in the night,  
'cause my parents just got themselves into a fight  
I need someone  
to tell me it's gonna be okay

Now I'm sitting here with him inside of his lab  
and he says "Sometimes life is a really big drag  
All you can do  
is try to hold on til the next day

(Chorus): "'Cause you can't catch the bus  
when it rounds the next corner,  
and life sometimes drags you  
right over the border."  
But I don't hear him, 'cause I'm starting to cry.  
He cradles me near him and says

"Don't think  
Don't think  
Cindy, breathe  
Don't think"

Morning breaks, and I wake up late in the a.m.,  
but I just know I can't go back home and face them  
while they're fighting  
Somehow, I don't think I deserve that

So he takes me to school, and we talk for a while  
I see Libby come in, and I can't help but smile!  
The sight of her  
makes me so happy and so glad!

'Cause you can't catch the bus  
when it rounds the next corner,  
and life sometimes drags you  
right over the border  
I sit with Libby and tell the whole thing  
She tells me to do the same thing

"Don't think  
Don't think  
Cindy, breathe  
Don't think"

(Middle part!) Now I fin'lly come forward  
and lay down the word  
"You got yourselves into this,  
now get yourselves out.  
I love you both dearly,  
that's why I can't stand it  
Mom, Dad, please stop fighting now!"

(Not sure if I got that right, but just go along)

2 a.m., and I happily write in my room,  
'cause they've realized and patched up all of the darn gloom  
that they've made,  
and frightened the child they belong to.

Once again, I have confidence in a big crowd,  
'cause I know if I feel like just screaming out loud,  
he'll be with me  
His hand's all I have to hold onto

Though you can't catch the bus  
when it rounds the next corner,  
I will not let life drag me  
over the border.  
And if I must freak out, I just tell myself  
the same thing that he told to me

"Don't think  
Don't think  
Cindy, breathe  
Don't think..."

(Repeat until fade)

**Author's Review:**

Um...yeah. Did you like that? Huh? Did I fit it in right? Later!


End file.
